As is well known to those versed in the field of bicycles, the need for bicycle racks is rapidly increasing, and present bicycle racks are not entirely satisfactory. For example, many present bicycle racks secure only a single wheel, so that the other bicycle wheel and bicycle frame may be stolen. Also, many current bicycle racks effectively secure the bicycle frame, but leave the wheels unsecured. Securement of both the bicycle frame and its wheels has, heretofore, required bicycle racks of complex and expensive construction, difficulty in use, and considerable expense in manufacture, maintenance and repair.